My Druz'ya, Da
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Dalam rangka merayakan 60 tahun kerjasama Russia-RI


Ini fic saya yang ke... berapa ya? Mohon jangan bosan kalo page fic ini dipenuhi cerita-cerita saya *membungkuk dalam* oke! Jadi fic ini tentang hubungan bilateral Russia-Indonesia, bukan shounen-ai! (dikit sih... DIKIT loh) harusnya sih perayaan 60 tahun kerjasamanya tahun 2010... tapi karena 2010 saya akan memasuki total hiatus (eurgh) jadi saya memutuskan untuk meng-updatenya sekarang!

**Disclaimer:** bukan, bukan saya yang punya Hetalia

* * *

_United Nation's Headquarter..._

Indonesia terdiam di antara para anggota United Nations—dan United Nation-nya sendiri, tentu saja, si kakek-kakek aneh itu—yang masih memperdebatkan tentang kemerdekaannya. "_Aku sudah merdeka tiga tahun lalu... kalian masih saja ribut?"_ gerutunya dalam hati. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak mendengarkan isi rapat itu, karena sepertinya kesempatannya untuk diakui kecil kalau Netherlands mempunyai peranan penting di negara-negara Allied—atau singkatnya, mereka yang menang perang.

"_Dasar Netherlands sialan..."_ gerutunya.

"Da, Netherlands, kau tidak boleh begitu," kata sebuah suara.

Indonesia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Russia menatap Netherlands dengan tatapan anak kecil ngambek. "Harusnya kau mengakui Indonesia, da~"

Indonesia terpaku.

Apa Soviet Union yang besar itu baru saja mendukung dirinya yang masih kecil ini?

* * *

Sejujurnya, tidak juga.

Indonesia akhirnya terpaksa menjadi sebuah negara bernama Republik Indonesia Serikat, dengan 'anak-anak'-nya: Pasundan, Jawa Timur, Madura, Sumatra Timur, Sumatra Selatan, Indonesia Timur, dan dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi beberapa negara yang tidak termasuk di RIS: Jawa Tengah, Kalimantan Barat, Dayak Besar, Dayak Banjar, Kalimantan Tenggara, Kalimantan Timur, Bangka, Belitung, dan Riau. Rumahnya jadi sangat ramai, karena sepertinya para 'anak-anak'-nya itu berjiwa sangat rebellious.

Seperti sekarang.

"Indonesia!! Aku ingin membuat negaraku sendiri!!" teriak Pasundan tiba-tiba. Indonesia, yang sudah cukup stress dengan pergantian bosnya—lagi—berbalik menatap Pasundan dengan malas. "Bisa kita bicarakan ini nanti? Aku sedang pusing..."

Tapi Pasundan langsung pergi dan meneror saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Urgh..." Indonesia membenamkan wajahnya di berkas kerjanya yang menumpuk. "Netherlands sialan..."

Tidak hanya itu, dia—yang sekarang namanya jadi RIS—baru diakui sebagai sebuah negara kalau Soviet Union—dalam kasus ini, Russia—mengakui kedaulatannya. Mana dia jarang bertemu Russia lagi. Bagaimana caranya agar Russia sudi mengakui kemerdekaannya?

"Indonesia, ada telepon," panggil Madura. Indonesia menarik nafasnya. "Siapa?"

Madura mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin tentang Irian Barat? Mana kutahu."

Indonesia lalu melewati Madura dan mengambil alih kuasa telepon, membiarkan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi di rumahnya. "Halo?"

"_Da, Indonesia?"_

Indonesia terdiam. "Russia?"

"_Da, eto ya,"_ kata Russia ceria. "_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku sudah mengakuimu."_

...

"Hah?" reaksi Indonesia lambat. "H-Hanya sesederhana itu?"

"_Da,"_ jawabnya ceria. "_Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi teman baik, da?"_

"Err... tentu," kata Indonesia pelan. Rada ragu juga dia menjalin hubungan diplomatik dengan sebuah negara yang dicap sebagai negara dengan crack mentality.

"_H__oroshiy!"_ seru Russia ceria. _"Aku dengar dari China kau terletak di khatulistiwa, da? Apa aku boleh kesana, da? Aku ingin sekali menikmati pantai di daerah selatan, da~!"_

"Y-Yaah... tentu," kata Indonesia pasrah.

"_Baiklah, uvidimsya, Indonesia!"_ katanya lalu menutup telepon.

Indonesia terpaku, lalu berbalik menatap 'anak-anak'-nya (kenapa harus ditanda kutipin terus? Biarin ah) yang sedang ber-smack down ria.

Apa Russia bisa tahan di rumahnya kalau keadaannya seperti ini?

* * *

_Tok. Tok._

"Indonesia, ada tamu!!!" teriak Pasundan dari bawah. Indonesia, yang sedang menghadapi pergantian bosnya—lagi—mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang menggunung.

"Russia," gumamnya lalu segera beranjak ke bawah.

Tampaknya, para 'anak-anak'-nya tidak terpengaruh dengan kedatangan Russia. Mereka tetap ber-smack down ria (Indonesia terpaksa menunduk saat sebuah vas kaca melayang sambil berteriak, "DOSA SAYA APA?!!!" ga atuh, bohong) sementara Russia tampak biasa-biasa saja, bahkan masih tersenyum dengan... mengerikannya.

"Err... Russia?" sapa Indonesia ragu. Russia, yang dari tadi mengawasi perkelahian para negara kecil itu dengan seksama, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Indonesia.

"Da, hai, Indonesia!" sapanya ceria. "Kau tampak tidak sehat, da?"

Indonesia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah biasa. Oh ya, kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, da~" katanya, mata violetnya—yang menyeramkan—berbinar. "Dan lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Russia lalu mengajak Indonesia keluar rumahnya.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Indonesia setelah melihat apa yang dibawa Russia untuknya adalah mangap. Mangap selebar-lebarnya sampai-sampai Sealand bisa masuk dengan leluasa (kok?).

Kapal penjelajah, perusak, kapal selam, tank amfibi, pesawat tempur, dan lain-lain. Tersedia dengan lengkap di depan matanya.

"Ini buat apa?" kata Indonesia—hampir—histeris.

Russia menatapnya. "Da, ini supaya kau bisa merebut Irian Barat lagi dari Netherlands~" katanya. "Dan juga bosku menyuruhku memberikanmu ini, da~"

Russia memberikannya sebuah koper. Indonesia menerima ragu-ragu dan membukanya.

Oh-my-god-don't-wake-me-up-if-I-was-asleep.

"Itu totalnya 600 juta dollar AS, da~" kata Russia dengan senyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau sudi melakukan ini semua...?" kata Indonesia tidak percaya.

Russia hanya tersenyum. "Karena kita teman, da?"

* * *

Tahun-tahun berlalu (karena kalau hari terlalu singkat), Indonesia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi balik Russia.

Dan pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di bandaranya, komentarnya hanya satu:

"Buset, dingin banget!"

"Tentu saja, kita nyasar ke Siberia, bukan ke Moscow."

Setelah menaiki pesawat _yang benar_ ke _Moscow_, Indonesia langsung disambut dengan seorang maid.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Err... aku Indonesia," kata Indonesia gugup.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengunjungi Russia."

Dia langsung menatap Indonesia tajam, dan tiba-tiba di tangannya sudah tergenggam pisau yang buset-tajam-banget-kayak-golok-ato-itu-emang-golok-versi-Russia?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan brat?!" bentaknya mengerikan.

Indonesia mundur ke belakang. "I-Ini hanya hubungan diplomatik... bilateral..."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati brat!!! BRAT MILIKKU!!!" dan dia mengayunkan pisaunya pada Indonesia yang malang.

"Belarus~" sahut sebuah suara dari belakang maid itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat Russia berjalan ke arah mereka—rada ketakutan juga sih. "Itu temanku... jangan diapa-apakan, da~"

Maid bernama Belarus itu terdiam. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang brat mau," katanya pelan dan menurunkan pisaunya, tapi mendelik tajam ke arah Indonesia, lalu berbalik. "Aku akan menyiapkan vodka kesukaanmu, brat."

Russia hanya tersenyum lemah—dan ketakutan.

"Maaf, itu adikku, Belarus, da~" katanya. "Ayo kita ke rumahku, da! Ada vodka, kvas, pirozhki, kasha, kau mau apa?"

Indonesia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa saja, yang penting bisakah aku pergi dari sini? Disini dingin sekali."

* * *

Indonesia tersenyum kecil saat melihat bosnya sedang berbincang dengan bos Soviet Union. Yaah, ini membuktikan bahwa hubungan kedua negara sudah membaik. Mungkin Indonesia bisa membuat Soviet Union kembali ke jalan yang 'benar', atau lebih singkatnya bukan komunis lagi. Lagipula sekarang Soviet Union terlihat lebih terbuka ke negara-negara non-blok Timur.

"Indonesia, bisa kita ke pantai sekarang, da?"

Dan Indonesia merasa dia menjadi semacam babysitter Russia.

* * *

Indonesia sedang tertidur, ketika dia merasakan sakit di tangannya. Indonesia meringis, membuka matanya dan melihat goresan kecil di tangannya.

Dia mengerutkan kening. Lalu kembali meringis saat tangannya yang lain tergores.

"_Ini ada apa lagi...?"_

Lalu teleponnya berdering terus-terusan. Indonesia meraihnya dan mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"_Indonesia, kau tidak apa-apa?"_ seru bosnya langsung, panik.

"Err... sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa, karena tiba-tiba—auw!—badanku penuh goresan gini," kata Indonesia setelah dia merasa irisan lain, kali ini di kakinya.

Bosnya terdiam. "_Bertahanlah, saya akan mencoba mengurusnya sebentar lagi,"_ dan percakapan ditutup.

Dan akhirnya Indonesia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Kejadian G30S/PKI. Yang menewaskan enam pejabat militer dan beberapa orang lainnya. Yang membuat bosnya membubarkan Partai Komunis Indonesia. Yang membuat Soviet Union menganggap Indonesia sudah berubah menjadi pro-barat.

* * *

Setelah kematian bos lamanya, Indonesia kembali diganti dengan bos baru yang menandai dimulainya Orde Baru (dan dibubarkannya RIS, membuat para negara-negara kecil itu menghilang—ini sudah lama sih). Bosnya mempunyai kebijakan untuk mementingkan ekonomi negara dulu, dan mempunyai sebuah cara untuk memajukannya.

"Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Soviet Union atau China lagi," kata bosnya pada Indonesia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Indonesia heran. "Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kita baik-baik saja dengan mereka?"

"Mereka hanya membantu kita dalam meraih kedaulatan dan mendapatkan Irian Barat lagi," kata bosnya pelan. "Dalam ekonomi, terbukti kita tidak mengalami kemajuan berarti."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Indonesia penasaran.

Bosnya menarik nafas pelan. "Saya akan meminta bantuan para negara Barat. Mereka mungkin bisa membantu kita dalam urusan ekonomi."

"Tapi bukannya itu memberikan kesan bahwa kita pro-Barat?" tanya Indonesia langsung. "Kita kan non-blok."

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar ekonomi kita tumbuh," kata bosnya serius. "Tapi kalau perlu, kita juga menjalin hubungan dengan Soviet Union. Ini semua untuk kepentingan rakyat."

Indonesia hanya mengangguk. "Rakyat, yeah," katanya pelan.

Semenjak itu, hubungan Indonesia dan Soviet Union lebih datar dari sebelumnya, menjadi hubungan business like, kepentingan bisnis semata.

* * *

Tahun 1990, Cold War berakhir.

Tahun 1991, Soviet Union dibubarkan.

"_Oke, aku akan mencoba berhubungan baik—lagi—dengan Russia..."_ pikir Indonesia begitu mendengar berita Soviet Union dibubarkan dan bahwa Russia adalah legal successor-nya. _"Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya..."_

Indonesia meraih teleponnya dan memencet nomor Russia.

_..._

"_Privet..."_

"Russia? Err... ini aku, Indonesia..." kata Indonesia gugup.

"_Indonesia... da?"_ katanya pelan. "_Ada apa, da?"_

"Err... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan... selamat, kau menjadi pewaris SU..." kata Indonesia pelan. "Yaah... kau tahu, semacam... aku mengakuimu sebagai pewaris SU... begitulah..."

"_Da, begitukah?"_ kata Russia. _"Spasibo, Indonesia!"_

"Err... tentu," kata Indonesia, agak lega. "Apa itu artinya kita..."

"_Kita menjadi teman lagi, da!" _kata Russia senang. _"Ternyata yang dikatakan bosku dulu benar, da~ net druga-ishi, a nashol beregi, da~"_

Indonesia hanya tersenyum samar. "Yeah, tentu."

"_Aku akan ke rumahmu lagi, da~"_ kata Russia senang. _"Aku mau main ke pantai lagi, da~ oh ya, kau tidak keberatan aku membawa beruangku, da?"

* * *

_

**Translation:**

_My druz'ya = _kita teman

_Da, eto ya _= ya, ini aku

_Horoshiy _= bagus!

_Uvidimsya _= sampai jumpa

_Brat = _kakak laki-laki

_Privet = _halo

_Spasibo = _terima kasih

_Net druga-ishi, a nashol beregi _= bila tidak memiliki teman, carilah, jika sudah mendapatkan, jagalah (ini pepatah lama Russia)

_

Slight shounen-ai... =_= oh ya, saya baru-baru ini belajar bahasa Russia jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon maaf~ dan kalau ada yang tahu yang benarnya bagaimana, tolong beritahu...

Memang benar bahwa hubungan Russia-Indonesia itu sangat dekat, dan Soviet Union memang mengirimkan kita barang-barang militer yang kita perlukan untuk meraih Irian Barat lagi, membuat Indonesia--dalam kasus ini, RIS--mempunyai kekuatan militer kedua terbesar setelah RRC, yang juga komunis a.k.a. Blok Timur.

Pak Soekarno pernah tiga kali mengunjungi Soviet Union di tahun 1956-1964 (dan enggak, beliau enggak nyasar ke Siberia, itu karangan saya aja). Tiga pejabat tinggi SU juga pernah ke Indonesia, termasuk PM Nikita Khruschev di tahun 1960. Russia banyak memberikan beasiswa untuk mahasiswa Indonesia, jadi tahun itu sekitar 700 mahasiswa Indonesia menimba ilmu di Russia. Lalu, pabrik baja Cilegon, Rumah Sakit Persahabatan, Gelora Bung Karno dan Patung Tani juga biasa disebut "monumen persahabatan" karena dibangun oleh kedua belah pihak. Terlihat sekali bagaimana kedekatan mereka, ya kan? Karena itu Russia tidak pernah mengutuk kita.

Tapi setelah pembubaran PKI, SU menganggap Indonesia sudah berubah pro-barat, banyak orang-orang Indonesia yang tinggal di Russia takut kembali ke Indonesia dan memutuskan untuk berganti kewarganegaraan. Lagi mandek-mandeknya, akhirnya mereka mencoba menjalin kerjasama lagi tahun 1974, tapi hanya sebatas perdagangan dan tidak sehangat dulu, jadi mereka seperti business like. Baru saat pembubaran SU di tahun 1991, Indonesia berusaha menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Russia, 3 hari setelah pembubaran SU—25 Desember 1991. Indonesia menyampaikan selamat dan mengakui Russia menjadi pewaris sah SU. Dan setelah itulah hubungan Indonesia-Russia berjalan tanpa beban.

Kok jadi kilasan berita gini? Biarin ah, kebetulan juga saya lagi belajar ini di sekolah ^^

Reviews... nya? :3


End file.
